Love Conquers All
by lexjamin0905
Summary: Takato dies saving Rika and turns into a digiegg. Secrets long hidden will be revealed.
1. Death and confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Death and Confession.

Rika P.O.V.

I knelt next to a unconsious Takato. Why did he save me from being fried by a DarkTyranomon. Henry was beside me. "Takato! Takato, wake up!" I shouted, forcefully shaking Takato. "...ngh…" Takato stirred slightly, before trying to open his eyes. It looked like it was difficult, but he kept trying, before finally opening his eys. As he strained to focus, he tried to move, but to no avail. "Ri…ka..?" he asked. "Don't talk. Save your strength," I said, fighting back tears.

"…Ri..ka, what…hap-pened?" Takato croaked. I no longer had the strength to keep up my emotional barrier, so my tears rained onto Takato. "You idiot! Why did you do it? Why did you save me like that?" I sobbed.

"Be-cause, Ri…ka, I…" Takato tried to say. "I… I… I…love you." he finally forced out. "I love you too." I said kissing him softly. "Rika, Henry... before I go you two need to know...something. Takehiro Matsuki isn't my father. The original Megidramon is though not even my mom or stepfather know." he said. "So your half digimon? Anything else, Gogglehead?" I asked shocked. "Yes. In a few seconds...something amazing will happen, but don't interfere." he said. Takato started to dissipate. Small bits of him were starting to break off, and fly into the sky.

"He's… data?" Henry's eyes widened at the sight. The data formed into a small Digiegg with the Digital Hazard on it. "Come on let's go tell the others." I said picking up the egg and cradling it gently in my arms. When we told the others what happened everyone started crying. Suzie, Ai, and Mako the most. Even Ryo had tears in his eyes. After that Henry, Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon, and I went to tell Takato's parents what happened. Suzie and Lopmon tagged along. "Ah you're Takato's friends Henry and Rika aren't you?" Mrs. Matsuki asked. "Yes, we are. I'm sorry to say this but this egg I'm holding is…your son." I said and Mrs. Matsuki gasped.

"What do you mean?!" She shouted. "We were fighting some DarkTyranomon, when Takato pushed me out of the way of a attack I didn't see coming." I said. "The egg will hatch right and he'll be okay right?" She asked worriedly.

"I…I don't know…but I think it's best if Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon, and I take care of the digiegg. We are digimon and when I was a Deva I worked in the nursery...I know how to care for digieggs." Lopmon told the human mother who reluctantly nodded.

"Y…your right I would probably mess something up…I don't even know how to care for a chicken or bird egg! What good would I be with something like this…just please…take good care of him." Mrs. Matsuki begged the small bunny digimon who nodded.

"Of course…good bye. Thank you for your time." I said and we left.


	2. Digital World

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Digital World.

Henry P.O.V.

I sat in my living room with Rika across from me. Suzie was in my room helping Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon, and Lopmon look after Takato's egg. "Now that Takato's an egg all our old enemies that weren't totally deleted will most likely come after the egg to get revenge. We need a safe place to hide while we wait for Takato to hatch." I said. "Agreed. What about going to the digital world and asking Azulongmon for help. I mean Takato's technically his nephew, so it shouldn't be too hard to convince him." she said. "We'll go to Hypnos tomorrow morning. You should head home and pack a few weeks, maybe a month worth of clothes." I said. She nodded and left with Renamon. Aftr packing for the trip I went to bed exhausted.

* * *

*The next morning.*

* * *

Rika, Suzie, Renamon, Lopmon, Guilmon, Terriermon, and I stood in front of a portal to the digital world inside the Hypnos building. Yamaki, Riley, and Taily had been shocked and saddened when they found about Takato turning into a digiegg. "You ready?" I asked. "Let's go." she said. We walked into the portal.

* * *

*Digital World.*

Rika P.O.V.

I peered over the metal shoulder of MegaGargomon as he flew across the Sovereign Plane, searching for Azulongmon. Suzie right next to me. The rocky terrains, the vast chasms, and the spiraling towers of rock passed underneath in mere seconds. I was flooded with dreadful memories when I recognised the site of the battle with Beelzemon, and Guilmon's dark Digivolution. I could remember the look on Takato's face. Takato was no longer…human, in a way at that moment. His eyes showed nothing but a feral bloodthirsty rage, wanting nothing less than Beelzemon's ultimate suffering.

The hazard symbol on WarGrowlmon's chest glowed bright scarlet, and a dark feeling had fallen onto us. Megidramon was the most terrifying thing I had ever seen, and even now, the memory of it sent a shiver up my spine. I looked forward, spotting Azulongmon in the distance. MegaGargomon must have seen it too, since I felt their course change to rendezvous with the large bearded dragon Digimon. He landed a few yards away from Azulongmon and set Suzie, Renamon, Guilmon, Lopmon, and I on the ground. "Well, what brings you here, humans?" Azulongmon asked us. "We've…got a few questions for you," Henry said after dedigivolving.

"Well, ask away, the least I can give you after you saved this world is answers, if I have them to give." Azulongmon said. "Yesterday, Takato was struck down by a digimon when he saved me and turned into a digiegg after telling us who his real father was. We were wondering if there was a place where we could hide from our enemies until the egg hatches?" I said showing him the egg in my arms. "Of course, I can send you to Primary Village in my Quadrant, maybe involve the Digidestined if that is acceptable." he said. "It is acceptable. Thank you." Henry said. "Your welcome. Now then. You shall leave immediately!" he said.

The ground shook beneath the our feet. I instinctively wrapped a arm around Renamon, but held Takato's egg closer to my chest. Suzie held onto Henry. Terriermon tumbled all about as the ground lifted up where they stood, and soared into the sky. I saw Azulongmon become smaller and smaller. "Good luck children!" he called out to us.

"Look up there!" Renamon said observantly. Up in the sky, a rift was opening up. As it widened, we spotted a large island resting in the middle of a vast ocean. The island was covered in all different biomes: Forest, swamp, desert, and tundra. There was an enormous mountain in the middle of the island. As the platform they were standing on approached the rift, Henry felt himself getting lighter and lighter, until they were within reach, and Henry came to a realisation.

"Uhh, guys," Henry said worriedly, "what happens when we go through the hole?" he asked. The rift opened wider, and we felt ourselves lifted up into it. "Uh-oh," Terriermon said nervously.

We entered through the rift, and felt the inevitable tug of gravity, sending us falling to the island at a terrifying velocity. I opened my eyes in the intense wind, and saw the island getting larger at an alarming rate. Terriermon's cries were drowned out by the air screaming in everyone's ears. I stifled a laugh when I looked over to Renamon; face completely obscured by wildly flailing yellow fur. Suzie clung to Henry, who was grabbing Terriermon's legs with an iron grip. The island got larger and larger, until it completely filled my view. We screwed our eyes shut tightly as we fell into the forest, twigs and branches whipping us on the way down. I covered Takato's egg with my body to protect it.

-THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD!-

I groaned and rubbed the back of my head, Guilmon and Lopmon tried to get Terriermon out of a tree, while Henry pulled twigs out of both his and Suzie's hair. Henry, Suzie, and I let loose a flurry of laughter when we caught sight of Renamon. Her fur had puffed up to thrice the volume it normally was, and twigs and dirt coated it. Renamon simply slouched down on a rock and pulled the bits and bobs out of the mess as Terriermon finally regained consciousness, crashing down onto Guilmon, who in turn knocked Renamon into a puddle of mud, angering the vixen further. Renamon stood up and chased after the two Digimon, all the while the three of us stood by laughing our asses off, barely being able to breathe. After final calming down, we set up camp for the night. As I fell asleep I clutched Takato's egg closer to me.


	3. Digidestined, Babysitting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

DigiDestined as babysitters.

Tai P.O.V.

Sora and I walked towards Primary Village as quickly as we could. Gennai had contacted us the day before saying that Azulongmon had a mission that only we could do. Matt, Joe, Izzy, Mimi, Davis, Kari, Tk, Cody, Ken, and Yolei were disappointed, but stayed behind. It felt weird not having them with us, we haven't hung out just the two of us since Sora started dating Matt. Quickly I shook my head.

"It's been a while since we did something like this hasn't Tai?" she asked. "Yeah it has. How are you and Matt doing?" I asked. "We broke up. I caught him cheating on me two days ago." she said after a long pause. "HE DID WHAT!?" I yelled furious. "Calm down, Tai. I was planning on breaking up with him anyway." she said.

After another hour of walking we made it to Primary Village. Elecmon met us right outside the village with a boy and two girls standing behind him. The boy was about Kari's age with blue hair. The first girl was the same age as the boy with red hair and violet eyes, while the other girl looked around 5, and I assumed from the way she clung to the boy, that she was his younger sister. "Tai and Sora it is good to see you again." Elecmon said smiling. "Hello Elecmon. Who are these people?" Sora asked. "Hello, I'm Henry Wong. These are my little sister Suzie, and my friend Rika Nonaka. It is a pleasure to meet you." the boy said bowing. "Hello." Sora and I said bowing also.

"Hmph." the girl he introduced as Rika said before walking into the village. "What's her problem?" I asked. "Do you know why you are here?" Henry asked. "No. Gennai only said that Azulongmon wanted us to come here and we would find out why when we got here." I said. "Rika, Suzie, and I are apart of a new generation of digidestined, though we protect the southern quadrant instead of this one. A few days ago Rika, our leader, and I had to fight some DarkTyranomon that appeared in our real world. We were the original three members of our group and make a good team, even though Rika didn't get along with us for a while. Near the end of the battle Rika was distracted finishing off her opponent, when the last remaining DarkTyranomon fired at her from behind. Our leader pushed her out of the way taking the attack himself. He confessed his feelings towards her and that, as impossible as it seems, he was the biological son of the original Megidramon and not the man who we thought was his father." he said but Agumon interrupted him. "M...M...Megidramon?" he asked. I was surprised by the amount of fear in his voice.

"Yes. Now where was I, oh yeah. He turned into a egg, which surprised us, usually when a digimon dies in our world it's forever mostly cause the winner would absorb the data of the fallen digimon to get stronger. Anyways after informing the rest of our group and his mother, we went to my house to talk. We have made many enemies in our adventures ranging from champions to the sovereign of our quadrant, Zhuqiaomon, though there is one worse than him. But let's hope it stays defeated or we're doomed, since we barely defeated it the first time." Henry finished. Sora and I were shocked and horrified that digimon could do something as terrible as completely delete another digimon.

"What was his name?" I asked as we started walking into the village. Suzie running ahead of us. "Takato. He is my brother in all but blood. He and I became fast friends after we met. Though how he and Rika met is amazing." he said. "How so?" Sora asked. "Ask him when he hatches. If Rika finds out that he told me about how they met Takato would be a goner." he said. We kept walking until we came to one of the many huts being guarded by a yellow fox and a red saurian dino digimon. "Renamon, Guilmon, these are Tai and Sora. They are here to help guard Takato" Henry said. Sora and I said hello and entered the hut, Agumon and Biyomon stayed outside though. Rika was helping two digimon care for the only egg in the hut, which I assumed was Takato. One was brown while the other was white, but both looked like a dog with bunny ears. "Lopmon we're back. Terriermon behaved, I hope." Henry said to the brown digimon.

"Moumentai, Henry. I know when to behave." the white one, which I now recognize as Terriermon from Kari's description of one of Willis's partners, said. "I'll believe it when I see it. How are things going?" Henry said. "Everything is going fine. Though can you take Terriermon please. He only started behaving when Rika came in and threatened him when she saw him almost crush the egg." Lopmon said. Henry took Terriermon out, I followed them to find out guard duty rotation and sleeping arrangements.

Rika P.O.V.

I was happy when Einstein took the annoy bunny away. ''Is there anything I could do to help?" Sora asked from behind me. "Yes could you please get me some water." I said. "Sure." she said and left. 5 minutes later she returned with a glass of water. "Thanks." I said taking the glass. After emptying the glass, I tenderly placed a hand on Takato's egg since I couldn't pick it up for now. "You really love him, don't you?" she asked. "Yes. He was my first friend and the one to melt my icy shell. When we first met, I only cared about getting stronger and thought digimon were only data. He was the one to help me realize I was wrong. He was such a gogglehead." I said. I took out his D-arc.

"This is his D-arc. Our version of the digivice." I said holding it to my chest and fighting back tears. Suddenly her arms were around me, I stiffened. "It's okay. He's fine and right there in front of us." she said. I pulled away after a few minutes. "Thank you. Only goggles ever dared to hug me." I said. "Your welcome. Why don't we go find the guys and you and Henry can tell us about your adventures." she said standing up. "Alright." I said and followed Sora out after making sure Suzie would help Lopmon.


	4. Takato Hatches

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Truth Comes out.

Rika P.O.V.

I sat across from Takato's egg. Henry, Suzie, Tai, and Sora were out caring for the baby digimon. While I leaned against the wall next to a sleeping Guilmon. Staring at Takato's egg. "I miss you Goggles. Come back to me." I whispered. Suddenly the Digital Hazard mark on both Takato's egg and Guilmon's chest began to glow. Guilmon opened his eyes and looked at me, sitting up. "Hello, Rika." Guilmon said in Takato's voice.

Takato P.O.V.

I patiently waited as the time for me to hatch drew closer. 'I miss you Goggles. Come back to me.' I heard Rika whispered. I had been able to hear, feel, and understand what was going on in the outside world since I first became this stupid egg. The sadness in her voice broke my heart, so I focused on the bond Guilmon and I share. "Guilmon can you here me?" I thought. "Yes Takatomon." he said. "Guilmon, do you mind letting me have control of your body for a while, so I can talk to Rika." I asked. "Of course, Takatomon." he said.

"Thank you, son." I said quickly using the Digital Hazard to take control of Guilmon's body. I opened Guilmon's eyes and looked over to see Rika leaning against the wall next to me. I sat up. "Hello, Rika." I said. "Takato?" she asked. "In the flesh. Well sorta." I said. "How is this possible?" she asked. "I created Guilmon, remember. Which means he's technically my son, so we have a deeper connection than most tamers and their digimon." I explained.

"How much longer until you will really be here. I miss you Gogglehead." she said. "I know. I have been able to hear, feel, and understand what was going on out here since I became that stupid egg. I should hatch tomorrow night at the latest." I said. "You tell anyone about what I have done or said when I was the only one in here, your dead goggles." she growled. "Of course. Now I must go. I'll see you soon, Dream girl." I said smirking. I gave back Guilmon control of his body.

Rika P.O.V.

The next morning I was woke up to see everyone in the hut staring at Takato's egg as it started to crack and glow. When the glow faded a knight in black armor with red outlining the Comb, Visor, Breastplate, Couter, Poleyn, and Sabaton. The Digital Hazard symbol was emblazoned im the center of the breastplate. "Takato?" I asked uncharacteristically nervous. The Knight reached up and removes his helm, to reveal Takato, only his skin is red and has dragon like eyes. "Hello Rika. Though it's DarkHazardKnightmon now." he said smiling, revealing that he now had fangs.

"DON'T EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN, GOGGLEHEAD!" I yelled, hitting him upside the back of his head. "Yes, dear." he said looking down. I smirked a little, then pulled him into a kiss. After what like hours, someone cleared their throat and we broke apart remembering that we weren't alone. "It is an honor to me you, Tai and Sora." Takato said turning to face Tai and Sora, then bowing. "Like wise." they said bowing in return. "I'm sure you all have questions ao let go get some food, so we can eat while I answer what questions I can." he said. "Alright. Follow me." Henry said, speaking for the first time since Takato hatched. We all followed him out.

A/N: Short I know, I apologize. If you have moves for Takato's new digimon form send tehm in reviews. also should the other Digidestined show up? Or how about a old enemy looking for renege. Suggestions accepted.


End file.
